The Frog Houshi
by MapleRose
Summary: [COMPLETE] WHAT! Miroku's been turned into a frog! He may look cute and innocent. But look out, he could be dangerous to womankind, you know, when he decides to take a trip down Sango's kimono. How do they change him back? A story from a book may hold the
1. The Nosy Houshi

AN: okay, I still have to work on my weird pairing story, but this idea just popped into my head one day. please go easy on me as this is my first attempt at humor.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I guess the plot is mine...

* * *

THE FROG HOUSHI

by MapleRose

I. The Nosy Houshi

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after. The end." Kagome closed her book of fairytales. "Time to sleep now Shippo."

"Aw, can you read me another one? Please Kagome?" Shippo pleaded.

"I'll read you another one tomorrow. Right now it's time to sleep," the miko said sternly.

"That was a great story Kagome," Sango smiled.

"Thanks, you can borrow my book if you like," Kagome offered.

Sango blushed. "I, I can't read," she said softly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Kagome's face was also red. "Don't worry, I'll read another story tomorrow. You should go to sleep too."

Sango nodded and closed her eyes. The stories from Kagome's time were wonderful. They were full of princesses, princes and enchantments. She fell asleep dreaming that she was the princess dancing with her prince Miroku…

------------------- 

"Bye guys! Take care," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha got ready to jump into the well.

"But Kagome, who'll read us stories at night?" Shippo pouted. "Do you have to go?"

Kagome was going home to her time because she had what she called "important tests" to write. And Inuyasha was going with her to "help" her study. But Sango and Miroku thought he just wanted spend more time with her.

"Don't worry Shippo, I left my book here. You can look at the pictures while I'm gone." With that, she and Inuyasha jumped into the well.

"I'm going for a walk Shippo," Miroku called to the kitsune who was pouring over Kagome's book looking at the pictures.

"Okay," he answered without looking up.

"Kirara, look after Shippo please," Miroku said to the fire cat. She gave him a look.

"What? I'm just going for a walk!" he tried to sound innocent. Kirara gave him an "I-know-where-you-are-going-and-don't-even-think-about-it look. She knew where and why he was going. It wasn't that hard to guess. Sango left minutes ago to take a bath. But the fire cat let him go anyway, she knew Sango would teach him a lesson.

As Miroku walked in the forest, he hummed a little tune. He knew that Sango would beat him up if she found out he was spying on her, but it would be worth it. Besides, why would she find out? He smirked as he almost reached the spot where Sango was bathing. He could see her clothes lying on the ground. All that separated him from the pond was a line of trees.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He thought it was probably Sango, so he made a move to hide.

"Where do you think you're going? Running away eh?" a booming voice asked.

Miroku turned and saw a frog demon standing before him. Before he could react, the demon shot out a slimy substance from his mouth aimed directly at the monk. Then there was a flash of light…

Sango wiped off her sword on the grass and glanced irritably at the dead body of the frog demon. "That takes care of you," she said to the carcass. She was annoyed that her bath was cut short but it. "You know, you're almost as bad as that monk, sneaking up to me when I'm bathing. Speaking of whom, I wonder where he is? Usually he'd shown up by now." Sango looked around for the monk but couldn't see him.

"Hey wait, what's this?" she mumbled to herself as she came upon a pile of dark violet and white robes not far from where she was bathing.

"Are these his?" she wondered. Yep, they were his. Tangled in the folds of the outer robe was his staff.

"Hmm, he must be taking a bath." She walked towards the camp quickly, deciding to leave him in peace.

* * *

how was that? please review and let me know!!

Inuyasha: that was terrible! I didn't even get to speak!  
MR: I wasn't asking you! Besides, this is a Sango/Miroku story, so you're not the main character.  
Inuyasha: feh!


	2. The Little Frog

AN: wow! thank you for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: If I own them, would I still be borrowing money from my parents?

* * *

II. The Little Frog

"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Sango answered. It had been hours since she last saw him, or rather, his clothes. Supper was ready and getting cold, and still no sign of him. She was starting to get worried.

"Didn't you see him spying when you were bathing?" Shippo inquired again.

"No…" Come to think of it, it was odd that she didn't see him spying on her, yet she found his clothes. She kept a good lookout the whole time she was bathing, looking for anything that was moving, but all she found was the frog demon.

Oh no, could the demon…No, Houshi-sama could take care of himself, right? Still, she decided to look for him.

She was surprised to see that his clothes were still there where she saw it last. Did he really take a bath that long? Maybe she should check in the pond.

She started to walk in that direction, but immediately stopped herself. If he was taking a bath, then he must be… Sango blushed immediately. The thought of Miroku being naked disturbed her.

_Maybe I should wait a bit more. But what if he's in trouble? _

After some thinking, Sango decided to go ahead and check the pond. She prepared herself mentally and walked to the water.

The pond was not big. She couldn't see anybody in the water. She even waited a few minutes just in case he was underwater.

"Well, guess he's not here after all," Sango sighed in relief. But then she got worried. If he wasn't in the water, then where was he, without his robes?

She decided to go back to the camp. Maybe she missed him and he was back there already. If not, she would ride on Kirara to get an aerial view. She was about to leave when something wet and slimy landed on her shoulder.

Sango jumped in surprise. When she calmed down, she turned to look at what was on her shoulder. A pair of bulging amphibian eyes stared back at her. She gently lifted the frog into her hands and held it up to eye level.

"Hello little frog," Sango cooed to the creature. The frog smiled back innocently at her. Suddenly, with one graceful leap, he squirmed down the front of her kimono.

"Ahh! GET OUT!" she screamed while trying to reach the creature before it went too far. Her hand found something slimy, and with one hard yank, fished out the creature out by his leg. In her haste to get him out, she accidentally flung him into the air. Sango winced as the frog landed on the grass with a thump.

"Are you okay?" she ran to the place where he landed and peered at him. He didn't respond as he was knocked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she gently picked the creature up. "I was startled. Can you forgive me?"

The frog opened his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it. "Wribbit," he croaked in answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she started to get up to return to the camp. But before she stood up, the frog jumped onto her shoulder and decided to stay there.

"You want to come with me? Okay. Hmm, you're pretty cute for a frog. I think I better keep an eye on you to make sure you're all right."

"Wribbit." Sango wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw the frog smirk.

* * *

"Where is that baka?" Sango said in exasperation. She was getting frustrated. After she brought the frog back, she told Shippo to take care of it while she and Kirara went to look for Miroku. She had searched around and camp and still couldn't find him. When she went to the spot beside the pond, his robes were still there. Upon farther examination, she discovered that even his inner robes were there on the ground. She didn't get it. Where could he have gone without his clothes on? She knew he was a pervert, but he wouldn't go this far, would he? 

She didn't want to think about it further. As she sat by the fire mumbling about how stupid and annoying that monk was, she decided that she wasn't going to spend any more time and energy looking for him.

"Sango? I'm worried about Miroku," Shippo said.

"Let him come back on his own, that stupid monk!" she snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo," she apologized when she realized Shippo was cowering away from her. She sighed, "Let's get some sleep. If I feel like it, I may look for him in the morning."

"Okay. Night Sango."

"Night Shippo." But she didn't go to sleep straight away. She lied down in her sleeping bag and stared at the stars. The frog came up and sat next to her.

"Oh hi, Mr. Frog. If you're feeling better tomorrow, you can go home. I'm sure there's a frog waiting for you there and worrying about you." Sango couldn't believe that she was talking to a frog. But then again, he probably couldn't understand her, so she didn't need to worry about being embarrassed. She also couldn't believe what she was saying, but it was late, and Kagome's fantasy stories have been getting to her. She was starting to imagine the frog's life as if he was a person!

"You wouldn't want to keep her waiting too long and get all worried, would you?" The frog shook his head (or maybe she imagined it) and croaked softly in answer.

Sango sighed. "I wish Houshi-sama was as considerate as you." The frog stared intently at her while she mumbled to herself. "That stupid monk, all he cares about is himself. He probably changed his clothes and went out there to have fun. He doesn't even care that I might be worried about him."

The frog croaked, as if to protest, but Sango didn't seem to hear him.

"Houshi-sama, where are you?" she whispered to the stars.

She yawned "Night Kirara, night Mr. Frog."

The frog croaked contently and settled down next to Sango's head.

* * *

Miroku's Priestess - of course I'm going to change him back, so don't worry. Although since you want to bear his children, you might want to be on the lookout for a certain taijiya. She could be dangerous when jealous... 

Fred the Mutant Pickle - Yes, Sango was dressed when she fought the demon since she was done bathing. But why do you want to know? Hey wait, did Miroku escape and pretend to be a reviewer...

sesshygirl3 - me like the happy monkey!!

Lightning Streak - I agree, IY does have a big mouth. But since he's back with Kagome in her time, we won't be hearing from him for a while (thankfully?)

Demon-Slayer13 - Sango likes froggy too, except this one's a bit too, er, friendly.

lodz - is this soon enough?

Moonlit Wanderer - well, sorry to disappoint, no inu/kag yet since they're back in the future, maybe later... As for the frog demon, I kinda took the idea from episode 132 (spoiler alert!) where women were possessed by lizard demons and turned into lizard-like things. It's the demon's way to reproduce I guess.

ryou-is-mine - here's your update!

Aamalie - well this is my first attempt at humor and I'm glad you like it. here's the update.


	3. WHAT?

Disclaimer: see previous chapters 

AN: in case you were wondering, Sango still haven't discovered the identity of the frog yet. 

* * *

III. WHAT!? 

"Those are his clothes, and I have no idea where he could be naked," Sango pointed out the pile of robes that was still there to Shippo.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

Sango shrugged. "I dunno. But I'm not looking for him anymore. I wish Inuyasha was here, he could sniff him out. Hey wait! Shippo,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a demon, can you smell him?"

The little kitsune shook his head. "I tried, but I can't find any trail leading from his clothes."

"That's weird. It's not like he can fly or anything. Kirara," she turned to her cat, "Do you know anything?"

Kirara shook her head. But Sango noticed that Kirara kept giving strange looks at the frog on Sango's shoulder.

"Oh, do you want to play with Mr. Frog?" she asked as she set the frog down gently in front of the cat. Kirara sniffed him and mewed. Then she started purring.

"Boy, you really like frogs," Sango commented. "Just be careful with him."

Sango and Shippo started to walk away from the frog. But they had not gone far when Kirara jumped in front of them.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked as she bent down to pet the cat.

Kirara ran away before Sango's hand touched her, leaving the girl looking baffled. Then Kirara mewed and beckoned them to follow. The cat led them back to the heap of robes and the frog sitting happily on top.

"Shoo! Those are Houshi-sama's. I'm sure he doesn't want them to get all dirty." But the frog didn't move. In fact, he looked smug. Sango bent down to take him away when Kirara started mewing.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

Kirara pointed her nose at the frog and mewed urgently. Through experience, Sango understood that her friend was pointing something important out to her. She squinted her eyes and saw that there was something odd about the frog. She saw in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy that there was a dark violet spot on his right front foot against its green skin. Upon closer examination, she discovered that it wasn't a dark spot but a piece of violet cloth wrapped around the webbed foot. Strange. But even stranger was the tiny string of blue prayer beads wound around the cloth. Since when do frogs wear prayer beads?

She pointed this out to Shippo, and the little fox demon was baffled too. He knitted his brow, then his eyes widened.

"Miroku?"

The frog croaked happily as if confirming Shippo's suspicion.

"WHAT!?" Sango was so shocked that she almost fell over backwards.

"It can't be! Can it?" She crept closer and looked at the frog's right foot again. Yep, the cloth and prayer beads looked exactly like Miroku's, except in miniature.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked softly, "Is that really you?"

The frog actually seemed to nod.

"How, how did you…a frog…what happened…" Sango stuttered, dazed.

Kirara mewed.

"You're right Kirara," Shippo said, straightening up. "He can't tell us. We'll have to change him back first. Come on Sango." He picked up the frog while Sango, still shocked, picked up Miroku's robes and staff. Then they headed back to camp.

Sango still couldn't believe that the frog might be Miroku. Her cheeks flamed as she remembered her "conversation" with the frog the previous night. What would she do if he heard her and understood her? She could only hope that he couldn't understand human speech as a frog.

"Okay, how do we change him back?" Shippo asked once they were back at the camp.

"Change him back?" Sango looked at Shippo then back at the frog. "I dunno Shippo, I kinda like him this way." If he stays being a frog, then she wouldn't have to confront him about what she said last night.

But just as she finished speaking, the frog leapt onto Sango and found his way down her kimono again. The girl screamed in surprise and anger and yanked him out, hard. This time, she purposely hurled him across the camp. She didn't even care where he landed or whether he was okay.

"On second thought Shippo, let's change him back." 

* * *

sry, can't resist the temptation of putting on that ending!

next chapter: Kagome and Inuyasha come back and they try to figure out how to change Miroku back, and Sango may be having second thoughts about whether she wants to change him back. There _are_ advantages of him being a frog...


	4. Menace to Womankind

AN: wow! thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!! and as a show of gratitude, I decided to give you a longer chapter! I hope it's humourous!

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Inuyasha?! (Well, if you did, I'm flattered. But sadly, I don't...)

* * *

IV. Menace to Womankind 

"How are we supposed to change him back? We don't know how he got into this mess in the first place." Sango stared at the frog in concentration.

"He could be possessed by a demon," Shippo suggested.

"Maybe. But how do we get him un-possessed? _He_ was the exorcist."

They were getting frustrated. They didn't even know where to start.

"Yeah," Shippo sighed. "I think we should wait until Inuyasha and Kagome get back. Maybe Kagome could somehow purify him."

Sango snorted and gave the frog, Miroku, an evil look. "Purify him! Is that even possible?" The frog looked taken aback at her words.

"It's worth a try," Shippo replied, oblivious to the sarcasm of her tone.

Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think we need a break."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "Here." He took Kagome's book and sat by Sango. "Look at these pictures, they're so pretty."

"Hmm," Sango answered half-heartedly. But something caught her eye.

"Wait Shippo! Go back a bit…there, what's that?" she pointed to a picture of a pretty girl with a crown holding a frog to her lips.

"I don't know, it looks like she's kissing him."

"Why would she do that?" Sango wanted to know. She looked disgusted at the thought of kissing a frog.

"I don't know. Kagome haven't read that one yet. Guess we'll have to wait for her to come back."

Sango sighed. The frog was getting a little annoying – more annoying than when he was human – by always trying to find his way down her shirt or into her sleeping bag. Besides, she kind of missed Houshi-sama as a person. As annoying as he was, he was a good listener, and he could be really sweet and caring at times. She wished Kagome would come back sooner.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Sango kept herself busy. She pretty much ignored the frog-houshi, leaving Shippo and Kirara to entertain him. She was still embarrassed about the conversation and so kept her distance. She was also furious that he dared to go down her kimono. She wouldn't be so mad if it was just an ordinary frog, animals didn't know better. But that was no ordinary frog, that was the perverted monk, and he did it on purpose.

She did not feel sorry for him at all, partly because of those incidents, but also because it was his own fault he got turned into a frog. She wasn't sure how he became a frog, but since his clothes were found near the spot where she was bathing, she was quite sure that he was on his way to spy on her. Serves him right!

Sango was so angry that as she washed her clothes, she thought up ways to punish him. She wondered Kirara would like a chew toy. Or if her friends would be mad at her if she served them frog soup.

She chuckled. Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme. There are some advantages. Since he was a frog, and much smaller, it would take much longer for him to follow her when she went bathing. By the time he got there, she would be done.

Hmm, maybe she should ask Kagome to bring one of those "tranquilizer gun" things that the miko always talked about, for when Inuyasha was being annoying. Or maybe a cage would do. That way, Miroku could never follow her.

* * *

"Kagome! Thank goodness you're here!" Shippo ran up to the miko and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you too Shippo," Kagome hugged him back.

"What's with these robes?" Inuyasha asked as he clawed through the pile of Miroku's clothes. He sniffed the air. "And why is Miroku's scent different?"

Sango giggled nervously. "That's why we are glad you are back. You see, we ran into a small problem…"

"What kind of problem?" asked Kagome.

"Houshi-sama is um, well," Sango started.

"He's been turned into a frog, and we don't know how to turn him back!" Shippo finished for her.

"Hahaha! A frog!!" Inuyasha burst out laughing, not because he didn't believe it, for he could smell amphibian mixed with Miroku's scent, but because it was hilarious to him.

But Kagome was skeptical. "What do you mean? Where is he?" she asked as she sat down on a boulder.

Kirara walked up and mewed. The frog was sitting on her head. Kagome picked him up and looked at Sango strangely.

"How do you know it's him?" So Sango pointed out the cloth and prayer beads to her. Inuyasha stopped laughing long enough to take a sniff and confirm it was indeed Miroku.

"Okay, now we are sure it's Miroku, how do we change him back?" Kagome asked.

"We were hoping you'd know," Shippo answered her.

The frog croaked, and he has the most innocent look on his face. "Aw, he's so cute! Maybe we should keep him this way," Kagome said as she cooed to the frog.

"Yeah, there are some advantages," Sango agreed. "However, there _is_ one disadvantage. With his size, he tends to – Kagome watch out!" she exclaimed.

But her warning came too late. Miroku had already decided to take his opportunity while the girls were talking to jump onto Kagome's leg. Then he proceeded to lifting the hem of her skirt and darted underneath.

Kagome's eyes widened. She screamed, pulled the frog out, and threw him to Sango, who punished the pervert by chucking him as far as she could without killing him.

"Are, you okay Kagome?" she asked tentatively.

The miko's face was beet red with anger and embarrassment. She nodded her head.

"You're right Sango. He may look cute, but he's a bigger menace to womankind as a frog. We have to change him back as soon as possible." Kagome was still red. She felt violated, and the bursts of laughter from the jerk in red didn't help.

"Stop laughing you jerk!" she yelled at Inuyasha, who was doubling over with laughter. "It's not funny!"

"You…should…have…seen your…face!" he gasped out in between bursts of laughter. This made Kagome madder. She was about to yell out the word, but the hanyou wasn't finished.

"A…frog…monk…wonder…what…the girls…would say…if…he asks…them…to bear…his…children…"

Sango giggled. She tried to imagine what that would be like. Not too many girls liked frogs _that_ much. But Kagome wasn't amused.

"It's not funny! We have a problem at our hands. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop laughing."

Inuyasha just laughed harder. "Even if…they agree, how…is he…going…to – "

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, cutting him off. She sighed. "I tried asking you nicely. Sit boy," she said calmly.

It worked. Inuyasha stopped laughing immediately. He got up from the hole he made and started yelling at Kagome. But that resulted in another sitting.

* * *

A/N thanks to sesshygirl3 for the idea of the scene for Kagome's skirt.

next chapter: Sango and Kagome discovers a way to break the spell. But you probably know it right? If you don't, you'll find out next chapter.

Remember: the sooner you review, the sooner I'll be motivated to update.


	5. The Frog vs the Owl

AN: okay, I lied, they're not going to find the solution this chapter. I took a detour because sesshygirl3's idea was too good to pass up. So thanks sesshygirl3! But I kinda played around with the idea, hope y'all like it!

* * *

V. The Frog vs. the Owl

"I'm out of ideas," Kagome said. "Even my miko powers won't work."

"I didn't expect it to, he's beyond purification. And he calls himself a monk," Sango commented. Inuyasha and Kagome agreed with her.

"I still can't believe something that looks so cute and innocent could um, be so…" Kagome trailed off, thinking of the events this morning.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Even though he _looks_ like a cute and innocent frog, you have to remember it's Houshi-sama. He doesn't change his ways just because he got turned into a frog. If anything, it's worse."

It was after supper. No, they didn't have frog soup. Sango decided that they still needed his help fighting Naraku.

"I guess you'll just have to wait a little longer for us to come up with an idea to turn you back," Sango said to the frog who was sitting on the rock beside her. "Although judging by your smug expression, I don't suppose you mind being a frog, do you?" The frog's smile got bigger.

"I hope we think of something soon. It's kind of disgusting watching him eat insects with that tongue of his," Inuyasha commented before going back to his bowl of ramen, slurping very loudly.

"Hmm." Sango answered absentmindedly. She wondered what being a frog is like. It _was_ rather disturbing to see Houshi-sama eating flies.

Suddenly, she felt a draft beside her and a slight whoosh. She turned and saw a dark streak flying past.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what," Inuyasha turned to where Sango was squinting.

"I didn't see it," answered Kagome.

"Me neither," Shippo shook his head.

"Did you see something Houshi-sama?" Sango asked instinctively before remembering that being a frog, the monk couldn't answer. But when she turned to the place where she'd last seen him, he wasn't there anymore.

"Houshi-sama?" she stood up and looked around the area.

Kagome's eyes darted quickly to make sure that the frog wasn't anywhere near her. She didn't want to repeat that scene again. She stood up quickly while wrapping her skirt tight around her legs. "Guess we should've gotten him a cage."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Shhh! Listen!"

They stayed quiet for a moment, and sure enough, they could hear frantic croaking sounds coming from a tree branch not far away. Sango rushed to the source of the sounds, and the others followed her.

She looked up and saw a dark shape on one of the branches not too high up. She looked closer and gasped. By the light of the setting sun, she could see that it was an owl resting on the branch. But what made her gasp was the object that the owl was holding in its talon: a green object that was the source of the sound. Upon further examination, she confirmed that this was the monk they were looking for.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried in horror. There were many dangers on their quest that could threaten the life of the monk, demons, Naraku, and even the Kazaana. But never had she expected this. To think, his life was being threatened by an _owl_ when he'd survived much worse ordeals! It was somewhat ironic, and it would've made her laugh if only his life wasn't in danger.

By this time, the frog had somehow managed to free his front legs from the owl's grip. He cried frantically while rubbing his webbed feet together.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked, baffled. "I don't think I've ever seen a frog behaving like that."

Sango suddenly remembered something. She whispered to Kagome, who rummaged through her backpack and handed Sango a pair of "binoculars". She peered at the frog through the contraption. "I don't think he's rubbing his feet, I think he's rubbing his left foot with the beads on his right foot. Oh, I get it! He's trying to free the Kazaana!"

Inuyasha snorted. "How much power could a hole that small have?"

"Wait Houshi-sama!" Sango called to the frog. "Don't use the Kazaana, that owl is only doing what it does naturally, it doesn't deserve to be suck in to the void!"

But Miroku wasn't listening. He tried harder to pull the prayer beads off. It was rather difficult for he didn't have thumbs or fingers anymore. In fact, it was pretty much impossible. So the monk gave up and decided to use his tongue. But that didn't work because his tongue wasn't strong enough and he couldn't get it around the beads. Then he decided to use his mouth. Unfortunately, he forgot that frogs didn't have teeth, and that he was covered with slime.

"Hahahaha!" Sango couldn't help it. She tried holding it in, but it was just too funny to see a frog, Miroku, trying to loosen the prayer beads with his mouth, because in order for his mouth to reach his right front foot, he'd have to do a series of contortionist tricks. Also, it was quite funny to see him trying to hold on to the round beads with his slimy mouth.

Sango handed the binoculars to her friends, and in turn, they all began to laugh. The frog stopped to look up. He gave a series of irritated and angry croaks, but that just made them laugh harder.

Finally, Sango managed to control her laughter. Well, somewhat. At least she was able to straighten up unlike her friends.

"Hold…on…Houshi-sama, I'm…coming!" she shouted to the frog between giggles. "Kirara?" The cat answered her by transforming, and the taijiya jumped onto her back.

"Shoo owl, shoo! Leave Houshi-sama alone!" she waved her hands when they were closer to the branch. Kirara bared her fangs and growled. The owl gave a surprised hoot and flew away, leaving a tired frog lying on the branch.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked when she gently lifted him into her hands. He gave a quiet croak and fell asleep on her hand. Sango was glad that he was okay, save for a few scratches here and there.

While they flew back down to the ground, she whispered softly to the frog, "Don't worry, we'll change you back somehow. You have my word."

* * *

yeah... it's kinda lame and corny, but i figured i'd show some of Miroku's disadvantages of being a frog. maybe now he'd want to be human again. i'm not an expert on frog anatomy, so i made "educated guesses"

Miroku: yeah right...

Whatever. anyway, i tried to imagine how a frog would (or wouldn't) be able to reach its front foot with its head. yeah, so review please!!


	6. Idea from a Story

disclaimer: see chapter 4

okay, last chapter was kinda pointless, but like i said, i took a detour and i wanted to show that being a frog can be inconvenient. 

* * *

VI. Idea from a Story

It was noon, after lunch. They still hadn't thought up any ideas yet, and they were getting frustrated. Inuyasha sat in his tree and dozed off while Shippo was getting ready for his afternoon nap.

"Okay Shippo, since we didn't have time for a story because of the frog rescue mission, I'm going to make up for it, you can have a story now. Which story do you want to hear?" Kagome asked as Shippo handed her the book.

Sango sat up and crawled over to her friend. "Wait, Kagome, there's a story _I_ want to hear."

"Oh? Which one?" Kagome held out the book so Sango could show her. The taijiya flipped through the book until she came upon the picture she and Shippo found earlier with the girl kissing a frog.

"Here. Shippo and I want to know why she's kissing that frog," Sango said as she handed the book back.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw the story. "Why didn't I think of it? It's perfect!" she exclaimed, receiving strange looks from her friends.

"What's perfect?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"It can help us with the situation at hand." Sango still looked confused, as did Shippo. "Oh, um, I'll explain it to you. The story is called 'The Frog Prince'. Once upon a time…" Kagome started reading.

The story was about a princess who liked to play with her ball by a pond. One day, her ball fell into the pond. A frog that could talk appeared and retrieved the ball for her, and in return, she brought him home. That night, the frog asked the princess to kiss him. The princess was disgusted at the thought of kissing the frog that she refused. But the frog wouldn't give up. He spent the whole with the princess getting to know each other. That night, he asked her to kiss him again, but she refused. The princess was starting to like the frog, even though he was an amphibian. So on the third night, when he asked her to kiss him, she did (that was what the picture was illustrating). And when she opened her eyes, instead of a frog, there was a prince standing before her. They got married and lived happily ever after.

"So?" Sango asked when Kagome was done. "It was a good story, but I don't see how it can help us."

Instead of answering her, Kagome turned to Shippo. "Shippo, do you remember the story I read to you called 'Sleeping Beauty'?" The kitsune nodded.

"How does it end, do you remember?" Kagome asked.

Shippo thought hard, "Hey, I remember! The prince broke the spell by kissing the princess!"

"That's right. In fairytales, spells are always broken by true love's first kiss," Kagome sighed dreamily. Then she turned to Sango, "A kiss, that's what we need! And you are going to provide it."

Sango gulped. She was still not clear about Kagome's plan, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew what Kagome wanted.

"To break Miroku's spell, _you_," Kagome pointed at Sango "Have to kiss him!" 

* * *

hehe, poor sango...

Miroku: mmm...I can't wait for the next chapter, come on MapleRose, hurry, hurry so I get to kiss Sango!!  
MR: Isn't she supposed to kiss you, not the other way around. besides, you're not supposed to even know about this yet.  
Miroku: well I do now, and I don't care who kisses who as long as it's a kiss.  
MR: wait, you're a frog, so how come you can talk  
Miroku: I'm talking to you telepathically  
MR: 00

BTW, the frog prince story was based on a version i heard a while ago with my own modifications (the question asked for three nights thing)

next chapter: To Break the Spell...

remember, the faster you review, the faster i'm be motivated to update!


	7. To Break the Spell

yay! thank you for the lovely reviews! made me very happy!

Disclaimer: see chapter 6 

* * *

VII. To Break the Spell

"Kiss him! Are you nuts!!" Sango shouted and stood up quickly. "I'm _not_ going to kiss him!" she folded her arms.

"Come on Sango, please? We promise we won't rub it in," Kagome tried to reason with her. "Besides, you are the only one who could do it."

"Why?" Sango asked. "Why couldn't you kiss him?"

"Come on Sango, you know you want to," Kagome smiled mischievously.

Sango's face went red. There were times that she looked at the houshi's lips longingly, wondering what it would be like to kiss them before she mentally slapped herself, but there was no way she'd admit that to anyone, especially to the miko. "It's a frog! It's slimy and wet and – "

"But that's Miroku! And I know you want to kiss him."

"No I don't!" she protested quickly, but she didn't sound very convincing because Kagome just raised her eyebrow in an oh-really kind of way.

"That, that's not the point, you are a girl too, you can turn him back," Sango tried again.

"No I can't," Kagome shook her head. "Remember, only his true love can break the spell."

"True, l-love?" Sango's stammered, her face going even redder.

"That's right! We'll leave you two alone. Come on Shippo, Kirara!" Kagome beckoned her friends while dragging the hanyou away from the camp.

"Aw, Kagome, I wanna see!" Inuyasha whispered. But Sango heard him.

"Fine. I'll do this on one condition: you will leave us alone, and no peeking!" Sango put her hands on her hips and gave her friends the death stare, making Inuyasha hide behind Kagome. Just to be sure, she asked Kirara to keep watch, especially on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for!" she scowled at the frog when her friends were out of sight. To tell the truth, she did kind of want to kiss him, even though he was a frog. But there was no way that she would admit that!

"All right Houshi-sama, are you ready to become an annoying, stupid, and perverted monk again?" she glared at the frog, who was looking up at her with a grin that stretched across his face. It was big even for frogs. He croaked happily and jumped eagerly into her cupped hands. She held him up to her face, her hands on either side of him under his front arms.

Sango took a deep breath and prepared herself for the sliminess of the frog's skin. She shut her eyes and placed a very short kiss on his forehead and let him go.

She heard a faint plop and opened her eyes, expecting to see the monk, but there was nobody in front of her. She was about to step when she heard a faint croak. She looked down and saw the frog on the ground, lying on his back.

Sango gasped and stooped down. "Are you okay?" When she was sure he was going to be all right, she realized there was a bigger problem.

"What happened? It was supposed to work. Ha! Guess Kagome's wrong, I'm not the one to break the spell." She was triumphant for a split second before she realized what she just said. Her face fell. Kagome and the story said that only the true love's kiss could break the spell. Sango wasn't able to break it, so that meant she wasn't his true love after all. She sat down slowly on a boulder while the realization sank in.

_Kagome was wrong, I'm not his true love. _

Sango felt sad and disappointed. She really cared about him, even though he was sometimes annoying. She had really hoped that he felt about her the same way.

_Silly me. There are tons of girls that he could have. I was foolish to think that I was the one…_

* * *

that wasn't what you were expecting, was it? sry if the ending's a bit depressing though... i decided to put a bit of a twist in this.

how are they going to turn Miroku back into a frog? what will happen between Sango and Miroku? tune in next time to find out.

next chapter: is froggy Miroku trying to tell Sango about something? maybe he has an idea about how to change him back...

remember, the faster you review, the faster I'll update!


	8. Communication

Yay! another chapter! I'm almost done, two or three more chapters... :(

disclaimer: see chapter 5

* * *

VIII. Communication 

Sango sat there on the boulder, depressed about not being able to break the spell. The frog jumped onto her lap and croaked softly as if to comfort her. But it just made Sango feel worse as she remembered how he comforted her when he was human.

The frog croaked in surprise when he felt a drop of salty wetness on his back. He glanced up to find the source, paused slightly, and then jumped onto her shoulder. From there, his tongue darted out to stop the drop of wetness from rolling down her cheek. He tried to hide the distaste of the saltiness from showing, but failed as Sango giggled slightly at his effort.

It was, um, interesting to have a frog catch your tears with his tongue, but Sango got over that weirdness as she realized that it was his way of wiping her tears away. She gave the frog a smile of gratitude and dried off the rest of the tears.

She took the frog in her hands and saw concern in his dark eyes.

"I'm okay Houshi-sama, really." She looked away. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sango realized that she had a problem to solve: how to turn Miroku back to his human self. Kissing didn't work, so now what?

She stood up and looked around for inspiration. She spotted Kagome's book and walked over to it. The book was open to the end of the frog story Kagome had just read. Sango knelt to pick the book up, but a gust of wind came and flipped the pages back to the picture of the girl and frog accompanying the story. The frog-houshi jumped from Sango's palm onto the page to keep the wind from turning it.

"It worked for that girl, so why won't it work for me?" she mumbled to herself as she stared at the picture. "Is it because I'm not a princess?" The frog croaked as if to protest her comment. Sango turned to him.

"What? I'm not a princess. But then again, you are not a prince either. Maybe _that's_ why it won't work!" she exclaimed, "The kiss to break a spell only works on princes and princesses." She felt somewhat relieved at this discovery. It was almost like an excuse. Yes, that what she would tell Kagome. Anything other than because she wasn't his true love would suffice.

She was about to get up and tell Kagome about this when the frog's frantic croaks caught her attention. She looked down and saw that he was trying to get her to see something. His right front foot was pointing at something in the picture. She looked down closer to see where he was pointing and saw…

Nothing.

Well, nothing special anyway. The frog was simply pointing at the part of the picture that showed the girl's lips touching the frog.

Sango narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Forget it! If you want more kisses, you can just forget it. I'm telling Kagome so that we can think of another solution."

The frog gave a frustrated croak and shook his body. After some shakes, Sango realized that this was the frog version of shaking his head. Since frogs don't have necks, they don't have distinct heads, so they shake their bodies instead.

He beckoned her to look at the picture again, so she followed his foot. This time, he covered the picture of the girl's lips with his right foot. He then placed his left foot on the picture frog's eye so that the part of the picture that was showing was the frog's mouth. Sango was still confused, so he tried a new strategy.

The frog curled his tongue to touch roughly the spot on his forehead where Sango had kissed him. He shook his body again, which Sango took that he meant no. Then he opened and closed his mouth, and pursed them as much as his muscles would allow, which was only slightly, but was good enough that Sango saw the action. When he had done that, he bobbed his body up and down, which Sango took as he meant yes.

Sango took this information that he was trying to send her and thought it over. But it was not until she looked down at the picture again that she understood what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh I get it! The kiss has to be on the lips, not the forehead, for it to work!" she exclaimed. The frog-houshi bobbed up and down and croaked in approval. So that was what Houshi-sama was trying to show her, he had been trying to show her the detail of the picture that showed the girl kissing the frog on its mouth.

"Wait," Sango gulped. She just realized what she had said. She had to kiss him on the lips, well, mouth, since frogs don't have lips.

* * *

yay fluff!!

boy, you guys are good, many of you guessed what the problem was.

Miroku: hurry up and write! I've been waiting for this for a long time.  
MR: Be patient! If you've been waiting for this for a long time, then why do you still chase after girls and make Sango mad and sad? by this rate, she'll never kiss you!  
Miroku: -- ...  
MR: stop ruining the moment you have with her and maybe she'll kiss you.  
Miroku: Okay, okay! I wasn't asking for your advice, your job is to write, not lecture...  
MR: wutever!

Next chapter: True love's first kiss (finally!!!)

Remember, the faster you review, the faster I write.


	9. True Love's First Kiss

WOW!!! thank you so much for all the reviews!! Almost a hundred! I feel so loved!

Miroku (to MR with smirk on face): If you wish to be loved, I'll fulfill it for you... (wink)

MR: Whack!!

* * *

IX. True Love's First Kiss 

"Well," Sango sighed and took a deep breath. "Are you ready Houshi-sama?"

The frog in her hands closed his eyes and grinned. He looked _very_ happy. Yep, he was ready all right.

"Enjoy your last moments as a frog, hopefully. But if this doesn't work, we are going to have to find another solution. I'm not kissing you anymore," she warned, but the frog didn't seem to listen.

"Pucker up froggy." Sango took a deep breath, closed her eyes, held the frog in front of her face like she did before and leaned forward…

The moment her lips touched the frog's mouth, there was a flash of light that was so bright that Sango could detect through her eyelids. The frog's skin was heating up so she let go of his sides. She waited for the light to pass so she could open her eyes safely, but something distracted her.

The cold and slimy feeling against her lips turned warm and soft and sweet. She kept her eyes closed to enjoy the exhilarating sensation that was running through her veins, and shivered as she felt a tingle run down her spine. She didn't want this to end, so as he began to pull away, she reached up with her hands and grasped his warm shoulders to pull him closer to her.

But she froze as she realized that his shoulders felt odd. Instead of the soft fabric of his robes, her hand was touching…was it skin?

Without breaking the kiss, her eyes popped open and she cautiously looked at where her hand was on his shoulder out of the corner of her eye.

Yep, it was skin she was touching all right.

Assured that she wasn't going crazy, she turned back to the kiss and closed her eyes, only to pop them open a split second later.

Wait, skin? Her heart sped up. What about his robes? Uh oh…

"Eek!" Sango broke away with a yelp and turned around quickly before she saw anything. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Not only was it pounding because of the exhilarating feeling of kissing him, but also from embarrassment.

Why was she embarrassed? Because she forgot.

Forgot what?

She forgot that he was naked. That's right.

Naked.

Sango had forgotten about the pile of robes that was left on the forest floor. She had forgotten that frogs didn't wear clothes, well, except the cloth and prayer beads that sealed the Kazaana, but that was because it was a part of him and he needed it.

"Sango?" Miroku croaked out, (haha! I made a pun! Ahem, never mind…) his voice sounded strange from disuse. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Sango? Are you all right? What's wr – "

"Stay right there, don't move!" Sango said quickly. Using her hands to shield her vision, she practically ran to the tent, grabbed the pile of robes, and walked sideways back to where he was standing, confused by her actions. She stood so that her back was to him, and without turning around, handed him the robes.

"Thanks Sango, ah… oh, right! I'll be um, ahem. I'll be back." Sango could hear the embarrassment in Miroku's voice. Then she heard footsteps going away from her. She let out a sigh of relief, but still didn't turn around.

"You can look now," a voice said behind her. "Really, I'm dressed. I swear," he added when Sango didn't move. She was a bit suspicious that he might be lying, considering his lecherous nature.

"Look," Miroku walked to her and stuck an arm into her view from behind. A clothed arm.

Sango sighed with relief and turned around. Her heart skipped a beat. When did he go and get so handsome? She had forgotten how good-looking he was. His laughing violet eyes were on her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Now, where were we?" he leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. Sango kissed him back happily. This time, there were no distractions.

* * *

hehe!! that was so cute don't cha think? 

Miroku: mmm...that was my favourite chapter. mmm...Sango...  
MR: um, I think I'll let him dream. They make a cute couple

BTW, as for the scene with the nakedness, well I was hoping it would be a surprise, but you guys are so observant, some of ya guessed this would happen. Oh well.

One more chapter left to wrap things up :(

The hundredth reviewer will receive virtual ramen courtesy of Kagome. (Inuyasha: nooooo...my ramen....) I'd like to reward you by letting you take Miroku home with you for one day, but I'm having trouble tearing him away from Sango...

Remember, the faster you review, the faster I'll write.


	10. Realization

Yay (or booo, depending on how you look at it), here's the last chapter. :(

* * *

X. Realization

Sango hummed a random tune as she dangled her legs in the water from the rock she sat on. The cool water soothed and calmed her. She was polishing her katana. Her eyes followed the movement of her hand. Up and down, up and down, on the already shiny blade. She didn't come here to polish her sword, but to get away from her friends for a while. The steady rhythm took her mind off things, and she seemed to polish her troubles away.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome had been giving her encouraging smiles ever since she broke Miroku's spell. She'd even heard Kagome mumble congratulations to her. She knew why they were acting this way, and she didn't want to talk about it.

Most of all, she was avoiding Miroku like she had over the last couple of days. Mostly because of what she said that one night and how she reacted when the first kiss didn't work. And the fact that she pulled him closer when he was breaking away from the kiss. She could not fathom what possessed her to act that way, heat of the moment perhaps. She felt embarrassed and did not want to know what he would make of the situations.

Also, she didn't want to confront him, or rather, confront herself about her feelings for him. The kiss proved that she was his true love, right? But Sango wasn't totally sure. Besides, she didn't like him that way, she told herself, so why should she care whether it was true or not? That kiss was only there to help him out, like helping a friend in need. It didn't mean anything, did it?

Sango didn't want to admit it, even to herself, because admitting it would somehow make it more true. She couldn't possibly love him, he was a pervert. Also, Sango reminded herself, she had vowed to herself that she would never allow herself to get close with anyone, especially males, ever again. She could not bear to lose someone she loved again, that pain had dulled, and she didn't want a chance to bring that back again.

But still…

Sango remembered that kiss, and the memory brought such warmth to her heart. She remembered how much she enjoyed it…

She immediately scolded herself after that thought, reminding herself once again of that vow and how the kiss was just a favour.

Something inside her told her to just admit it even though she had desperately tried to shut out that voice. In the end, the nagging voice won, but she was still shy to actually confess. And also, she was afraid that he would turn her down. Just because a story written by some stranger said that the kiss had to be done by the frog's true love doesn't make it true.

A cough sounded behind her, snapping her back to reality.

"Is that sword shiny enough? Or are you trying to whittle it down?" the voice of Miroku asked. Sango looked down and saw that when she was in thought, she had shone her sword so much that she could see her face and Miroku's face in the blade. Mustering as much dignity and nonchalance as she could, she casually put her sword away.

"What do you want?" she mumbled. Half of her was annoyed that he had found her and wanted him to leave her in peace, and the other half was glad that he came and wanted him to stay.

As if reading her thoughts, he asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Sango shrugged, not knowing exactly how to answer. Miroku took her gesture to mean that she didn't care, so he sat on the other end of the rock, with his back to Sango and the water.

"So," Miroku started, but found that he couldn't think of anything to say. He felt his cheeks flush, and could not understand why. They were almost always together, and he had never felt this way.

"Are, are you avoiding me?" he finally asked. He didn't mean to be so blunt, but he felt somewhat hurt that she was avoiding him. He had been holding back for so long, because he didn't want to hurt her, for his time on earth was limited, he didn't want her to lose someone who would be close to her. But he realized that he could not hold back anymore. He remembered how she was worried about him when he didn't come back, and how she sort of saved him from the owl. Most of all, he remembered her tears when her first kiss didn't work. She seemed so sad and disappointed that he wanted to give anything in the world just to hold her close. However, he wasn't exactly sure if she had felt the same way. He had thought that kiss and her reactions meant something, but her actions confused him. So when he saw her disappear into the trees with mumblings about polishing her katana, he decided to follow her. He decided to be brave, to just come out and admit it, and hopefully, she meant it when she kissed him. He'd even composed a little speech while he was walking here. But when he saw her, the question of her behaviour popped into his mind and he felt that he just had to know.

Sango tensed at his question. Was she that obvious? "Um, n-no," she lied, not sounding very convincing. "Why would you think that?"

She heard a sigh from him. One of disappointment. "I, I thought you were. I thought, um, hoped that the kiss, well it meant something, you know…" Miroku trailed off.

Sango gasped. Her cheeks were flaming.

"Well, I guess not," Miroku continued, "I guess it's just um, a favour, huh."

Silence. So he turned to sit next to Sango, taking his sandals off and dangling his feet beside hers in the water.

"I, I'm sorry for asking that, um, I just…" Miroku couldn't think of anything to say, which was odd for him, as he always something clever to say. But he felt nervous for some reason.

"Did you enjoy being a frog?" Sango decided to change the subject. She asked the question without looking at him. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, actually being a frog wasn't as bad as it sounds," he answered matter-of-factly, a smirk gracing his features.

"I'm sure it wasn't." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice, for she was thinking of the times when he went down her kimono and under Kagome's skirt.

"However," Miroku continued, "I'm glad that I'm human now."

"Oh? Why is that? I'd thought you'd want to stay as a frog for a bit longer." Sango turned slightly to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Because I couldn't do this as a frog, could I?" Miroku suddenly leaned forward, catching Sango by surprise, and brought his lips down on hers for a quick and chaste kiss.

Sango was stunned as he pulled away. She turned her head quickly to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. To surprise her further, Miroku hugged her by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and rested his chin gently on Sango's right shoulder.

He sighed, and Sango's ear tickled as he softly whispered "Thank you".

Sango tensed as he hugged her, but relaxed and to Miroku's surprise, leaned back on his chest. She reached up with her hand to bring his head down and kissed him softly.

"Your welcome," she whispered. "I'm glad you are human too." She closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

Miroku smiled, his heart swelled as he gazed at the bundle in his arms.

"Sango, remember how when the first kiss didn't work, you said you weren't a princess?" he whispered.

"Mhmm," she mumbled back, nodding her head. "I remember you seemed to protest when I said that."

"That's because you are a princess to me." Miroku tilted her head up and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and never wanted the moment to end.

They did not have to say anything, but both understood each other's feelings. There they stayed, basking in each other's love, well, at least until an owl crept up behind them, looking for revenge from a certain little frog. But, that's another story…

THE END (?)

* * *

whew! that was the longest chapter in this story (I think) so what do you think? I didn't know exactly how to end it (that's why it took longer than usual), so I kinda dragged it on. oh well. At least it was fluffy!

Miroku: mmmm, fluff...

thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO(breath)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OO (breathe)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO (breathe)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for your support and reviews!! I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you had lots of fun reading it as well!! As for the prize, you guys all get virtual ramen. Or, since I'm done with them, you can take Miroku (or any other character) home with you. However, I must warn you of Inuyasha's claws, Kagome's temper (she's very scary when mad), Miroku's lecherous nature, and Sango's boomerang and her wrath (if you decide to take Miroku home with you, she is _scary_ when jealous). I am not responsible for any personal injuries or property damage. I should also warn you that it is rather difficult right now to tear Miroku away from Sango. This is a first-some-first-serve thing, or you guys can fight over them. Just don't tear them (or each other) apart too much, I may need them (and you) sometime later if I decide to write another story.

Oh yeah, even though I put a question mark after "the end", it is the end of the story. I'm too lazy to write a sequel. The reason I put the question mark is for humour, and if anyone wants to write a sequel, go ahead. Just notify me so I can read it.

Well, that's it for now!


End file.
